


Mistletoe

by Pattypixie



Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, Origins of Christmas stories/symbols, Pagan Festivals, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel explore Wal-Mart while the Winchesters are getting supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year for my good friend, Rulemaker, who isn't on Tumblr much anymore, sadly. :(

   Gabriel grumped his way through the Wal-mart that the “Dorkchesters” had insisted on stopping at for supplies. They had left Cas to deal with the moody archangel, while they got what they needed. It seemed like every aisle had SOMETHING to do with Christmas, and it made Gabriel irrationally upset and prone to outbursts.

   “Christ-mas, my ass,” Gabriel grumbled. “If humans really insist on worshiping the birth of some messiah, might as well call it ‘Baldrmas’. That asshat was at least born in December.”

   “Gabriel, please,” Cas sighed, picking up a tube of wrapping paper and inspecting it. “This is a very important time for humans. You should be glad. Most even forget you exist until this time of year.”

   “That isn’t helping, Cas,” Gabriel replied, glaring at an inflatable snowman. “It’s just total bullshit. Draping Dad’s name all over a blatantly ripped-off version of Blót and Yule ruffles my feathers. I mean look,” he walked over to a display of fake pine trees. “Dad never said anything about putting up trees in houses. You know who does that? PAGANS. And check this out,” Gabriel walked over to a banner depicting Santa surrounded by elves. “That is LITERALLY Odin with his pet elves. For the record, they sure as hell did not look like that and are not nearly as jolly.”

   Gabriel kept on his rampage and Cas followed, fervently looking for something that would calm his brother down. He hated when Gabriel talked about his years as Loki. It just reminded Cas of how lonely it was when he was gone. He glanced down an aisle quickly, but looked back and smiled, knowing it could be exactly what Gabriel needed. He grabbed one more item, then quickly caught up.

   “–and that,” Gabriel walked over to a lighted reindeer decoration and sighed. “This is supposed to be my son.” He sat down and stared at the lawn sculpture before wrapping his arms around its neck, whispering softly. “I pretended to have sex with a stallion for you and they cut off six of your legs…”

   “Can you please stand up? You’re making people uncomfortable,” Cas asked, grabbing Gabriel’s arm. “I also have something to show you.”

   “Only because it’s you,” Gabriel remarked, standing up and following Cas.

   He took Gabriel over to the wall art section of the holiday displays and pointed to [one print](http://s0.pic4you.ru/allimage/y2011/10-10/12216/1276552.png) in particular. “It’s us.”

   The print depicted two small angels, one blonde and one brunette. The brunette has his arms around the blonde, and they both looked so happy. It was small, not more than a foot square, but it made Gabriel smile. He picked it up and looked closer, running his thumb along the gold painted frame.

   “It is us,” Gabriel agreed, turning back to look at Cas. “I mean, it’s not what we’d actually look like in heaven, but…What is on your head?”

   “It’s uh…” Cas looked up at the foliage he had placed on top of his head. “It’s a human tradition, I think. You’re supposed to kiss me.”

   Gabriel chuckled and removed the plant from Cas’s head. “Mistletoe? You know, I made the spear that killed Baldr out of this.”

   Cas sighed and clenched his fists. “Why does everything have to go back to when you were Loki?” he blurted out.

   “What?”

   “Ever since you joined us, all you’ve talked about is the fun you had while you were in hiding,” Cas explained. “Maybe it would have been better if I hadn’t found you. You seemed to like it much better. You left me for them, after all.”

   “Castiel, stop,” Gabriel grabbed the other angel’s shoulders pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that talking about that hurt you.”

   “It just reminds me of how long you were gone,” Cas buried his face into Gabriel’s shoulder. “I lived for so long without you and, now that I have you back, I don’t want to think about it.”

   “Hey,” Gabriel pulled away a bit so he could look into Cas’s eyes. “Can I tell you a guilty secret?” Cas nodded and he took a breath before continuing. “I missed you so much that I would create constructs of you. I never got it right though. Something was always off. I couldn’t even pretend because, every fiber of my being knew that I only wanted you.” Gabriel placed his forehead against Cas’s. “I’m sorry I talk about it so much, but from now on, I’ll only bring it up when it’s useful for a case, okay?”

   “I’m sorry, as well,” Cas said. “It’s part of who you are and, I shouldn’t dissuade you from wanting to discuss it.”

   “Well, for now,” Gabriel pulled his head back and lifted his arm up. “Shall we observe a little humanity?” Cas looked up and saw he was holding the mistletoe above their heads. He smiled and leaned in, making a note to have Dean buy enough of the sprig to cover the bunker.


End file.
